A terminal can be divided into a mobile/portable terminal and a stationary terminal depending on whether the terminal is movable. The mobile terminal can be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mounted terminal according to whether the user can carry the mobile phone directly.
The functions of mobile terminals have been diversified. For example, there are data and voice communication, photographing and video shooting through a camera, voice recording, music file playback through a speaker system, and outputting an image or video to a display unit. Some terminals are equipped with electronic game play function or multimedia player function. In particular, modern mobile terminals can receive multicast signals that provide visual content such as broadcast and video or television programs.
Such a terminal has various functions, for example, a multimedia player having a complex function such as photographing or video shooting, playback of music or video file.
For supporting and increasing the functionality of such terminals, it is contemplated to improve the structural and/or software aspects of the terminal.